Pokemon Colloseum
It's Pokemon Coloseum. It's just like Pokemon Stadium, only... bigger. Instead of the stage going under drastic changes, 2 pokemon appear in the backround of the stage. Their HP lies diretly above them, just to add some fun. The pokemon on the left attacks first. Now here's the catch: whenever a pokemon attacks the opponent, it also sort of has an effect on the stage as well. Each pokemon has 4 attacks. When a pokemon faints, it is replaced by another pokemon (Oh! Did I mention you can see 2 pokemon trainers as well?). There are 3 pokemon total. Each trainer has 1 pokemon. When one of them wins or loses, the stage will begin to go through a warp zone. Then you will appear on pokemon coloseum, again, only the stage is a different color (yellow, red, blue, green, white, black, or rainbow mixture of all the colors). Here's a list of all the pokemon and their attacks(on the stage): Raichu # A lightning bolt crashes down somewhere on the stage. Similar to Pikachu's down-b, only more effective. # Uses a fast thunder jolt. It's about as effective as Pikachu's, only bigger. # Uses fury swipe. A random swipe happens somewhere on the stage. It's not that strong, but has descent knockback, and hard to dodge. # Uses charge to powerup it's next move. It's next move will be twice as strong. It can charge up to 3 times in a row (4x's as strong) Articuno # Uses ice beam. A beam of....ice, shoots from either a horizontal angle or a vertical angle. If it shoots horizontal, just make sure you jump. If it shoots vertical, just make sure you run. If you are hit by the beam, you will take on about 30% damage and, in a 4/5 chance, will remain incased in ice for 5 seconds. # Uses fly to soar into the sky. The move has absolutely no effect on the stage. However, the move it must use next, sky attack, does. # Uses sky attack, which can only be done in the air. Articuno flies down from the backround into the foreground, with it's mouth wide open. If an opponent gets caught by Articuno, it'll close it's mouth, latching on to the oppenent, making escape impossible. Then articuno soars up again, resulting in a KO. # Flaps it's wings at high speed. A strong wind blows over the stage either from the right or left. The wind can easily push you off the stage. If you jump in the air when this happens, you are KO'd. Abra # Uses hypnosis to put 1 foe to sleep for about 20 secods, or until it is attacked. #-ent-nbsp;Uses sleep to heal itself. Also, a white flash will occur, and everyone is restored of health. #eleports. Has no effect on the stage. The opposing pokemon will simply attack and miss (The opposing Pokemon's attack has no effect, either.) # Uses telekinesis to shift the stage into a strange world. 1 of 6 things will happen before becoming normal again: *Super fast *Super slow *Super strong *Super weak *Unresponsive attacks *Reversed attacks Notes On occasion, a pokemon will use the move selfdestruct. The pokemon that uses it faints. However, a powerful explosion occurs somewhere on the stage. It's very hard to dodge, and is almost a 1-hit KO. Don't worry, though. It only has a 1 in 100 chance of happening.